


Bloom and Blossom

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: At least I think its pretty canon?, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Flowers, M/M, No Angst, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's not an au, until the end.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan and Phil like flowers, and love each other.Vignettes of instances when flowers played a role in their life together. Or rather when flowers were present in their life.





	Bloom and Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago and completely forgot it! It is a Valentine's fic, but then I wrote a different one and one for a fic fest). ( _Valentine's Day Outing_ , and _It's Valentine's Baby_ ) I still liked this one so now I am posting it now.

“What’re these?” 

“Flowers.” 

“I know they’re flowers,” Phil said turning. “What are they for?” 

“I liked them.” Dan shrugged, he picked up the vase filled with white roses and sniffed. 

“Oh.” Phil smiled and left the lounge. 

_____

 

“Phil you have a package,” Dan called, as he climbed the stairs carrying the box. 

“Oh good, they’re here.” 

“What are?”

“Flowers.” 

“Flowers? In that kind of box?”

“Yeah.” Phil walked into the kitchen and pulled a knife out of the drawer. He slid it across the tape, opening the box. Dan watched as he dug through the packing material. He pulled a bunch of Mario Piranha flowers out and set them on the counter. 

Dan laughed, “Where did you find those?”

“Online, obviously,” Phil said, pointing to the label. He reached into the cupboard and pulled out a red vase, and arranged the flowers in it. 

“What did you get those for?” 

“I liked them, so I got them. Thought they’d be funny to have around the house.” 

“Alright.” Dan chuckled, before turning to leave the room. 

______

“Phil?”

“Yeah?’ 

“Did you send me flowers?” 

“Huh?” Phil said, standing at the top of the stairs, watching as Dan climbed them holding a white box with flowers sticking out of the top. “No, I didn’t send you flowers.” 

“Then who are these from?” 

“I don’t know. You sure they’re for you?” 

“Pretty sure, they’re addressed to Daniel Howell.” 

“Huh,” Phil said, taking the card out of the holder. “Did you read this?” 

“Not yet.” Dan said, bringing the flowers into the kitchen, “What does it say?”

“It’s from the publishers.” 

“Oh, why are they only addressed to me?” Dan asked, filling the vase with fresh water. 

“Just the envelope mate, the flowers and the card are for both of us.” Phil smiled, leaning in and pecking Dan on the lips before tossing the card in the bin. “You don’t have a mysterious secret admirer. Sorry.”

“Think we’ll put them in the lounge on the table,” Dan said ignoring him. 

“Sounds good to me, maybe the mantle would be better though?” 

“Okay.” 

____

 

“Danny, I’m home!”

“You are such a dork.” Dan smiled, as Phil walked into the lounge. “What you hiding behind your back?” 

“These.” Phil flourished a bouquet of pink and white roses. 

“What’d you get those for?” Dan chuckled. 

“I thought you’d like them,” Phil said, looking down at them, his cheeks flushing a little. 

“Oh, well they are very pretty. But I meant what is the occasion.” 

“No occasion. Just thought you’d like them.” 

“Oh. That’s sweet. Thank you.” Dan stood and kissed Phil quickly. “You’re still a dork.” 

“I’m just going to put these in water.” 

“Okay.” Dan smiled, then followed Phil to the kitchen. “What do you want for dinner tonight?” 

_____

“Look at these!” Dan smiled, as he unlocked their front door. 

“Who are they from?” Phil asked setting down the grocery bags he was carrying. 

“Looks like our new neighbors are welcoming us to the neighborhood,” Dan said reading the note that was in the bouquet of brightly colored gerbera daisies. 

“That’s so nice!” Phil smiled as he put the milk in the fridge. “Too bad they are going to hate us.”

“Too bad,” Dan smirked as he put them in a vase. “Where should we put them?

“Maybe put them in the dining room, on the sideboard?” 

_____

“These are pretty.” Dan smiled, turning towards Phil. 

“Mhmm.”

“Gonna get them,” Dan said, nodding at the florist and pulled his wallet out of his jeans. He handed her the cash and she wrapped the flowers in paper. 

“Your girlfriend will love those.” She smiled as she handed them back. 

“No girlfriend,” Dan said looking into the roll of paper. 

“Oh, I see.” She smiled and winked, looking pointedly at Phil. “He’ll like them too.” 

“Umm yeah, thanks.” Dan smiled and turned walking up next to Phil who was at the stall next to the flowers. He looked back at the florist, his stomach turning slightly. 

“What’s up with you?” Phil asked, once they got home and were sitting on the couch. 

“Nothing,” Dan said, looking over at the flowers sitting on the coffee table. 

“Uh-huh, you haven’t said anything since the flower stand.” 

“Nothing’s wrong, just thrown a little bit.” 

“By what?” 

“The florist lady knew we were together.” 

“Okay?” Phil said, turning a little to face Dan. 

“Well she didn’t know-know, she assumed.” 

“Okay?” 

“I mean, I said I didn’t have a girlfriend.” 

“Okay?” 

“It just surprised me. Like why did she think we were together?” 

“Maybe because we are?” 

“Yeah, but it’s not like we made out in the middle of the street. We didn’t even touch each other.” 

“Dunno, maybe she’s just open-minded and assumed that since you said you didn’t have a girlfriend and saw me with you...she just thought maybe we were a couple.” Phil shrugged. “What’s the big deal?” 

“Nothings a big deal.” 

“It seems a little like a big deal.” 

“Yeah, well it’s not, not that she thought we were together, that’s not the problem.” 

“So then what is?” 

“The problem is...I didn’t...I couldn’t say, yes you were mine. I just looked at her and that was it.” 

“Oh, okay.” Phil nodded in understanding. 

_____

“Marianne says hi,” Phil said, setting his bag on the floor. “She sent me home with these.” 

“Cute.” Dan smiled as he kissed Phil quick. “How’s she doing?”

“Good, she’s busy, as always.” 

“Yeah.” Dan nodded and took the paper flowers Phil had handed him into the kitchen. “So what are these for?” 

“She said the girls drew them for us. ‘Good luck flowers’.” 

“That was nice of them.” Dan smiled, as he stuck the flowers to the fridge with blue tac. “I hope you thanked them.” 

“I did. You can too when we go over to their house for dinner before we leave on the tour.” Phil smiled leaning back against the counter, watching Dan arrange the drawings on the fridge. “C’mere.” 

Dan stepped back looking at his work, before turning to Phil. “What’s up?”

“Nothing. Just want to kiss your neck.” Phil smiled, and pulled Dan to him, making him chuckle.  
Dan moved in, and let Phil do just that. 

______

“Merry Christmas Kath,” Dan said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “Thank you for having me come stay this year.” 

“Dan, you know we have been trying to get you to ours for years now.” She said sniffing the red roses he had handed her. “These are beautiful, you certainly did not have to bring these. You’re family.” 

“I know, but I saw them and thought they were pretty, thought you’d like them.” He smiled, as he hung his coat up. 

“Well, thank you.” She smiled. “Now, you two head to your room, and put your stuff away! We have board games to play.” She winked at them.  
_______

“Phil…” Dan smiled, then wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck. “You are such a sap. I love you.” 

“I know. Saw them and thought you’d like them.” 

“You saw them?” Dan said, looking unconvinced. “They don’t just have these at the flower cart, this is walk into a florist-special-order type of flowers.” 

“Okay, you’re right.” Phil smiled and leaned in to kiss Dan again. “You like them?” 

“Mhmm. They’re beautiful. Thank you.” 

“Thought I should do something special.” 

“Now you make me feel guilty.” 

“No, don’t feel guilty,” Phil said, putting his hands on Dan’s hips and swayed them a little. “I wanted to do something nice for valentine’s day.” 

“Well, you did. You always do. You’re a sap remember?” Dan smirked and moved in to kiss Phil again, as they swayed gently in the kitchen. 

“I know I am, but you’re a sap too,” Phil said, pushing back a little to look up at Dan. “I know we discussed this a million times. And I know we said we were going to wait...but I just wanted to...well, say that...I think we should get married. I mean not tomorrow or anything. Maybe not even this year, with the tour and all...but I just wanted to...I mean we’ve talked about it, and I guess we assume that’s what’s going to happen. Right? Well anyway… I just wanted to, you know, make it a little bit more official. And I know we can’t wear rings, not yet, and I don’t even know if we are ring people. I mean we’re barely marriage people...I mean well I am barely...you know how I am...but I know that, well, I want to be with you forever, and I know that’s not news to you. But I mean… I’m really screwing this up. I wanted it to be romantic, but I’m just a mess, how do you still make me nervous?” Phil’s eyes started to well up. “I’m sorry I screwed this up. I wanted to propose and then I just blabbed on and on, and I’m doing it again and you’re looking at me like that.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like...that. Like I am the silliest man alive.” 

“You are,” Dan smirked. 

“Ugh. I’m sorry I screwed it up.” Phil said, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Ask me again, make it simple, and I’ll act surprised.” Dan smiled, leaning in to press his lips to Phil’s for a moment. “Promise.” 

“Dan…” Phil sighed, looking dejected. 

“Really just do it. Make it really simple, that way you don’t ramble.” 

“Dan, will you marry me...you know sometime… in the future?” Phil asked, his tone a little sad, but hopeful. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Dan smiled wide, then pulled Phil to him. Phil shook his head and smirked. Dan kissed him gently then whispered in Phil’s ear. “Of course I will you sap. For the record, I’ll marry you tomorrow, or ten years from now. I’m ready whenever you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like this style of fic. I think I might try it again. I have used it before in an older fic (Outside of closed doors). Let me know if you hate it or love it (but tell me why you hate it if you do otherwise it is not helpful!) Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the domestic fluff!


End file.
